Herculese A True Hero
by Day87756
Summary: Long time ago in ancient Greece where Herculese had to prove that she is a true hero in order for her to come back home to Mount Olympus. Meanwhile Hadesssa: Goddess of the dead plans to take over the cosmos and overthrow Zu. It was up to Herculese to save both her home and the world.
1. Chapter 1

Charter 1: The Beginning.

Narrator: Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Greece there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and mightiest of all these heroes was the mighty Herculese. But what is the measure of a true hero? That is what our story is…

"Will you listen to her? She's makin' the story sound like some Greek tragedy." Theo said as he took Mal's Sad mask and wear is for a short while then Mal took his mask back.

"Lightin' up, Dude!" Terry said.

Call said to the Narrator "We'll take it from here, Honey!

You go, boys.

Call now narrators. "We are the Muses, gods of the arts and proclaimers of heroes."

"Heroes like Herculese." Terry says while fanning with his hand.

Theo with a admiring impression, "Dude, you mean Hot-culese. Whoo hoo! I like to make some sweet music with her..."

[Call hits Theo on the head to snap him out his daydreaming.]

"_Our_ story actually begins, long before Herculese, many eons ago."

[They tell the story of the Titans as they were telling the story they move from vase to vase and each vase acted out the scenes of the stories.] (Call narrating) Back when the world was new. Planet Earth was down on its luck, and everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok. It was a nasty place. There was a mess wherever you stepped. Where chaos reigned and the earthquakes and valcanos never slept.

Theo: "Whoo! Say it, man!"

And then along came Zu! She hurled her thunderbolt! Locked those suckers in a vault! They're trapped! And on her own chaos in its tracks, and that's the gospel truth! The girl was too "Type A" to just relax!

Terry: "And as the world's first dish."

Theo: "Yeah, Man!"

Zu tamed the globe while still in her youth. Though it may seem impossible, that's the gospel truth!

[Now the Muses dance around a plate with a picture of Mount Olympus]

On Mount Olympus life was neat, and smooth as sweet vermouth. Although it may seem impossible, That's the gospel truth!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mount Olympus

On Mount Olympus it was a special occasion it was the day to celebrate of a new baby goddess so all the gods and goddess had gather around for this greatest day. A god named Hedera was holding his baby daughter but she was cause trouble.

"Herculese! (Chuckles) Behave yourself." Hedera said after he took his wristband back from his daughter. Baby rocker appeared by forming by the clouds once it was finish being made, Hedera put his daughter in the rocker baby Herculese was laughing for being hyper. Her Mother came to see her.

Zu says while seeing her daughter being so happy. "Aw, look at her. Look how cute she is."

Zu stared to tickle Herculese but then Herculese grab her mother's hand then she lifted Zu up in the air. Zu was impressed how strong her daughter. "Whoa, she's strong, like her mom, hmm?" Zu says while in midair.

In the crowed of god and goddess where a goddess is in a hurry to get through, and the gods and goddess reacted as they get bumped into. Hermeia says doing so. "Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through! Excuse me. One side, please."

A goddess with winged shoes flapping as she flies with a bunch of flowers, and give them to Hedera.

"Hermeia, they're nice." He says with a thankful voice. "Yeah, you know. I had Orpheus do the arrangement. Isn't that nice of them." Hermeia, reply. [Hermeia flies to Zu] "Fabulous party. You know, I haven't seen this much love in a room, since Aphrodite discovered herself." The Goddess Aphrodite making kissy faces in front of a hand mirror. The baby Herculese grabs one her mother's lighting bolts and started playing with one.

Hedera saw what Herculese was doing. "Honey, take that thing away from her!" He scolded. "Oh she's not hurt herself." Zu said. Of course since gods can't be killed so Zu didn't mind about her baby girl playing with of her lighting bolt. "Just let her have her fun." Zu added. Then Baby Herculese put the lighting bolt in her mouth which it shocks her and messed up her hair, she didn't got hurt but she though it tasted bad so she throw the bolt. The gods and Goddess' dodge out of the away from the bolt all except one of them hit the bolt with his sword which causes the bolt to hit one of the cloud pillar then it reform itself back together.

Zu fixes her daughter's hair and being a little amused for Herculese throwing the lighting bolt. "On the behalf of my daughter!" She announce. "I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts!" There was a lot of gifts from the gods and goddness. "What about _our_ gift, Honey?" Hermeia remind his wife about they need to give a gift for their own daughter. Zu think what the gift should be. "Well, let's see here. We'll take- Hmm, yes. A little cirrus," Zu toke some clouds and make them into something. "and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash a cumulus." Herculese touches the cloud but it pops and an animal's heads revealed from the cloud then the animal shakes the rest of the clouds off of it. "Her name is Pegasus, and she's all yours, sweety." Zu said. Pegasus smells and then flies to Herculese, which Herculese headbutt Pegasus. Then Pegasus licks her in reply. Herculese was about to cry in fear when Pegasus comfort her and then Herculese hugs her new pet. The crowed of gods found this really cute.

Hermeia gives Herculese to Zu. "Which her head" He said. Zu said. "She's so little" Herculese begin to chew her medallion and then getting sleepy. Zu holds her daughter close and then putting Herculese in her crib. "My baby, My little Herculese" Zu said before kiss her. After that a mysterious voice came and said, "How sentimental." Everybody turn towards to the owner of the voice. In the shadows there was a black dress of a goddess. "You know, I haven't been this choked up, since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh?" The owner of the voice was Hade the Goddess of the Dead. The crowd knew that Hade was making a joke but they weren't laughing. "Is this a party or funeral?" She said. She move through the crowed. And then Zu came to greet Hade. "Hade, so you finally made it. How things in the Underworld?" Zu said. Hade reply, "Well things are fine. A little dark, a little gloomy, and it's always full of dead people. What are you going do?" Hade spotted Herculese in her crib. "Aw here's the little sun spot." Hade manifest a underworld lollipop. "And she can have this sucker." Just as Hade was going to put the lollipop in the baby's mouth. Herculese grabs hade's finger that forces her to drop the lollipop. As Hade scream in pain trying to get her finger back.

It wasn't long before Herculese let go. Pegasus laughs at Hade. "Powerful little thing." Hade said as she look over her finger. Zu said. "Oh come on, Hade. Don't be such a stiff. Join the celebration!" Hade had to say no. "Hey. [Chuckles] Love to, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig, that you, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, Zu. So, can't. Love to, but can't." Hade said. "Hey slow down, you might work yourself to death" Zu reply. Then realizing what Zu just said. "Ha! Work yourself to death!" Zu repeat and beak into laughing and the gods laughed along too. A chair manifest itself form the clouds "I kill myself." Zu said as recovered from her joke. Hade made a fake laugh. In her mind she was saying One day, I will. Then Hade leaves.


End file.
